


Live Your Truth

by Jagfan28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, High School, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, Multiracial Character, One Shot, White Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagfan28/pseuds/Jagfan28
Summary: She really had no one else to turn to. It was him or no one. He’s a good guy, she can trust him. Resident anti-social bookworm Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones has a secret she needs to get off her chest and the only person who can help her is her ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.’





	Live Your Truth

She really had no one else to turn to. It was him or no one. He’s a good guy, she can trust him. Resident anti-social bookworm Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones has a secret she needs to get off her chest and the only person who can help her is her ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.’

It’s Friday after school, mid-Spring, her junior year at Midtown. She decided that everyone could use a break from the Academic Decathlon, so she cancelled practice. Why? Well, she’s living a lie no one will believe and she’s tired of it. She wants, nay, needs to tell someone. She can’t go to her mom because she’s in on it, so she turns to Twitter.

‘Need help #SpiderMan. Urgent. Meet me on roof of #MidtownHigh. #911 #ASAP’

MJ sits on the edge of the roof, over-looking the football field, reading ‘Les Misérables,’ when none other than the Amazing Spider-Man himself takes a seat right next to her. His feet dangling off the side.

“I take it your @MeanQueensMich?” He asks.

“Yep.” She replies, popping the ‘p.’

He nods, slowly, “How can I help?”

She exhales, “I’m a fraud and I can’t tell anyone… well, except you, I guess.”

“OK? Is there a story here?” He says.

She looks down at the book in her hands, “It’s a long one.”

“I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He replies, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She inhales, “OK, so, I’m half-Irish, half-African American, and originally from Chicago. My mother and I moved here when I was in seventh grade…”

She doesn’t look away from her book, but Spider-Man nods anyway.

She continues, “…We moved because my dad was an enforcer for the Chicago branch of the Irish Mob. And when I say enforcer, I’m not just talking about against enemies of the mob, but also against his own wife and daughter.”

“Whoa, I’m sorry.” He says.

She exhales, shakily, “I’m not done…”

Spider-Man nods and looks away.

“So, in order to save herself and her daughter, my mother testified against my father and his bosses. We were put in Witness Protection and were moved here.” She reveals.

“Wow!” He exclaims.

“Yeah…“ She looks at him, then continues, “So, up until now I didn’t care about telling anyone the truth, but I’ve really come to like some of my classmates, especially this one guy…”

Spider-Man’s eyes go wide and he gulps, but MJ doesn’t notice.

“A guy?” He asks.

“Yeah, he’s really adorkable and he’s super smart and he’s like one of my best friends... Uh, but anyway, I hate the fact that I have to lie to him and the others every day... and the worst part is knowing I can’t tell them who I really am without fear of being found by my dad’s buddies.”

Spider-Man’s eyes shrink down as if he’s squinting at her, “Well, who are you really?”

MJ smirks and huffs out a laugh through her nose, “Here, I’m this uncaring loner who acts as if she has no friends, who doesn’t stand out in a crowd. But growing up? Growing up, I was popular and had tons of friends!.. I wanted to be a fashion designer or model or something, you know? I wanted to be unique, you know? But now, when anyone asks I usually say social activist, which is something I never thought I’d say.”

He sighs, “I’m sure your friends won’t care about your past, I’m sure they’ll just want what’s best for you… Especially this guy, whoever he is… So, you’ll probably think I’m a hypocrite because I wear this mask, but you should just reveal yourself.”

She smiles, “You’re right…”

He smiles.

“You are a hypocrite!” She snickers.

Spider-Man’s jaw drops, but he quickly closes it again.

He sighs, “What if I told you that one of your friends already knows your secret?”

MJ furrows her brow, “What? What are you talking about?”

He takes off the mask, revealing Peter Parker, MJ’s classmate. Her eyes go wide.

He smiles at her, “Hey MJ!”

She smirks and mutters under her breath, “I knew it!”

Peter’s eyes widen, “What? You knew?”

“Uh, yeah, it was pretty obvious, dork! You’re always running off somewhere, Spider-Man was in D.C… which is where you happened to be, you have the same build and voice!” She explains.

He puts his hands up defensively, “All right, fair enough!”

They smile at each other.

“So, was all that true?” Peter asks.

MJ looks away solemnly, “…Yeah.”

He puts his hand on her shoulder, “Even the part about the guy?”

She looks back up at him and smiles, “Yeah… So, do you think Ned’s into me?”

Peter’s eyes widen and his mouth is agape, “Ned?!”

“Uh, yeah? What? Who’d you think I was talking about?” She asks.

“Me!” He exclaims.

She snickers and smiles a million-watt smile, “Oh, well, good, ‘cause I was REALLY talking about you!”

“You were?” He asks, voice cracking.

She nods her head. They stare at each other, eyes moving from eyes to lips and back. Simultaneously, they lean in and press their lips together.

They pull back and stare into each other’s eyes.

“Wow…” Peter smiles.

She smiles, “Agreed.”

Peter clears his throat, “Uh, MJ, uh, can I, uh, ask you something?” 

MJ snickers, “You just did.”

He rolls his eyes, “Oh, haha… Seriously, though, what’s your real name?”

She scratches the back of her neck, “I’d rather not say.”

He looks at her incredulously, “I already know your story, a story you WANT to tell; what does it matter?”

She sighs, “Let’s just say ‘Michelle Jones’ is a way better name.”

He quirks his lips up in a smile, looking at her encouragingly.

MJ groans, audibly, “My real name is Mary Jane Watson, all right?!”

Peter keeps smiling, “So, I’ll just keep calling you MJ?..”

“...Keep calling me MJ, yeah!” She returns his smile.

They stare at each other for a beat before MJ puts her hand on Peter’s cheek, pulling him in for another kiss. It’s passionate, yet shy.

They pull back.

“You wanna get outta here?” Peter asks.

MJ nods, giving him another peck, “Let’s go!”


End file.
